A Budding Friendship Blossoms
by MWolfL
Summary: The Chameleon is planning to finally kill Kitty! Luckily, Dudley finds out and saves her, but risks his life in the process. While recovering, Dudley realizes that he's fallen in love with Kitty, but how will she react when he tells her? DudleyXKitty
1. Snaptrap Has His Cake and Eats It

Everyone at T.U.F.F. was doing their own thing. Most were checking their e-mails, others were in training, Keswick was testing some new inventions, and the Chief was listening to the oldies station on the radio. Kitty had already finished checking her e-mails, and so was relaxing by searching for a new antique to put in her home. Dudley was enjoying his chew toy webpage, and deciding whether or not to purchase a new one.

Snaptrap then appeared on the giant TV screens. Everyone was used to this, so they drew their attention to the screens without being startled.

"Agents of T.U.F.F., I, Verminious Snaptrap, Supreme Leader of D.O.O.M., am going to destroy all the cheese in the universe! And none of you can stop me!" Snaptrap declared evilly. "That's right, I'm looking at you Agents Puppy and Katswell! Snaptrap out!"

"Huh, I wonder what his plan is?" Dudley asked, walking up to Kitty.

"Knowing him he doesn't have a plan, otherwise he would've bragged about it to us." Kitty replied.

"Right, Snaptrap isn't nah-nah-known for being a cah-cah-clever thinker." Keswick added, just arriving from his his lab.

Everyone looked at his lab coat, which was smoking and covered in holes.

"Another acid-spitting weapon Keswick?" Chief rolled his eyes.

"Old habits are hah-hah-hard to bah-bah-bah-bah..." Keswick got stuck.

"Break?" Dudley guessed.

"Eh-exactly." Keswick nodded.

"I know what you mean." Dudley said just before chewing on his butt again; Kitty cleared her throat, stopping him. "Heh, sorry." He said sheepishly. "Still working on that one..."

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, despite Snaptrap obviously not having a plan, it's still your duty to stop him!" Chief ordered.

"We're on it Chief!" Kitty saluted.

"Right, to the T.U.F.F. Mobile!" Dudley declared, pointing in front of him.

"Uh, Dudley, the garage is that way." Kitty pointed in the opposite direction.

"I knew that, I knew it." Dudley said, leaping in the direction Kitty was pointing.

Kitty drove them to the D.O.O.M. Lair. When they got there they snuck in through the ventilation system.

"Now careful Dudley, Snaptrap is expecting us and so most likely set up a trap." Kitty whispered.

At that, the two of the fell through a trapdoor in the ventilation system and landed in a cage suspended over a shark pit.

"You mean like this?" Dudley asked.

"Exactly." Kitty sighed, annoyed that they fell into a common trap.

Snaptrap then appeared.

"Okay, what's your crazy 'ruin pizza forever' scheme this time Snaptrap?" Dudley glared.

"I don't have one, I was just luring you into my trap." Snaptrap smirked.

"Great, we fall for an obvious trick and land in an obvious trap." Kitty said sarcastically. "What next?"

"Being sent into the obvious shark pit?" Snaptrap guessed.

"That was rhetorical, come on even I knew that." Dudley rolled his eyes.

"So sue me, the only sarcasm I'm used to is my own." Snaptrap retorted.

"I have a better idea." Dudley smirked, pulling out a weapon.

Actually, it was the Flash-Baker. Dudley carried it around often due to loving cakes. He pressed a couple buttons, and two cakes appeared behind Snaptrap. One was a cheesecake while the other was a chocolate cake.

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for the cheesecake trick again." Snaptrap frowned before smiling: "I'm having the chocolate cake!"

At that, he grabbed the chocolate cake and started stuffing it into his mouth.

"Ew, you know I still can't figure out what my mom saw in that guy." Dudley winced.

Then, to both Snaptrap and Kitty's surprise, Snaptrap started bloating! He continued bloating until his body drew really close to the cage, allowing Kitty to grab the keys to the cage out of his pocket. She and Dudley broke out and jumped on top of the bloated Snaptrap, running on top of him and causing him to roll onto the top of the shark pit.

"Aw great, don't tell me I'm allergic to chocolate now." Snaptrap frowned.

"Actually," Dudley chuckled. "That was a cheesecake disguised as a chocolate cake, the other was a soy-cheesecake."

"Soy-cheese-" Snaptrap was stunned. "I forgot about that stuff."

Then, his expression and a chomping sound hinted that one of the sharks just bit him in the...tail. This was confirmed when Snaptrap leapt into the air, screaming in pain, and Dudley and Kitty saw a shark attached to Snaptrap's...tail. Snaptrap then landed on the floor, dazed. Dudley pulled the shark off Snaptrap while Kitty handcuffed Snaptrap.

"It's back to jail for you Snaptrap." Kitty said.

"Can you at least have Larry give me my antihistamine shot first?" Snaptrap asked. "Those cells are bad enough without them being smaller than you."

Kitty and Dudley allowed Larry to deliver the shot, but Kitty administered the shot herself to prevent Larry from sneaking anything to Snaptrap. Snaptrap shrunk back to his normal size, and was taken to jail.

"Good work Agents Puppy and Katswell." The Chief said proudly. "Especially you Agent Puppy, Agent Katswell told me that the cake trick was your idea."

"Aw, it was nothing." Dudley rubbed the back of his head. "It was Kitty who got the keys and took Snaptrap to jail."

"Which I couldn't have done if you hadn't tricked Snaptrap." Kitty put a hand on his shoulder with a smile. "I think you deserve a reward, right Chief?"

"Right. Keswick?" Chief called.

"Cah-cah-coming!" Keswick arrived with a box. "It's a gah-good thing we get extra-speedy deh-deh-delivery."

Dudley opened the box to find a new squeaky toy. It was shaped like a steak and was wearing a mailman outfit.

"All right, it's the one I was thinking of getting!" Dudley wagged his tail. "How did you know?"

"I saw you looking at it yesterday when I went to get some coffee." Kitty explained.

"Thanks Kitty! I'm going to go play with it right now!" Dudley hugged her and ran off to the exercise room of the building.


	2. We're Off to Defeat the Lizard

A few days passed, and now this time the Chameleon was on the loose. Kitty and Dudley tracked him down to a warehouse.

"Fools!" The Chameleon cackled, reaching for a lever. "Now I shall destroy you!"

"I don't think so Camera-lame-on!" Dudley retorted; Kitty cracked up.

"It's Cham-ah-lee-on...I mean Chameleon!" Chameleon snapped, ticked off. "Why do people keep getting my name wrong, it isn't that hard to memorize! It's the same as my species name for crying out loud! Why if I had a penny for every time some-" He stopped, noticing that Dudley and Kitty had disappeared. "I've been tricked, haven't I?" He asked dryly.

"You sure have. HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley cried, leaping down and kicking Chameleon high into the air.

Chameleon hit a chain, bounced off, hit a post, and repeatedly kept hitting chains and posts until he was bouncing all over the place.

"Did you actually plan that?" Kitty asked, stunned, as she watched the scene.

"You know, actually I didn't." Dudley replied, also stunned, as he too watched the scene.

Finally, Chameleon crashed into a cage that was lying on the ground. The cage skidded towards Dudley and Kitty as the top fell shut, and then stopped a few inches away from them. Chameleon, knocked into silliness, was giggling stupidly.

"I go beddy-bye now." Chameleon said before falling unconscious.

"Huh, you know it's amazing how things can work out." Dudley shrugged as he picked up the cage.

"Good work Dudley...even if most of it was unintentional." Kitty smiled as they left to deliver Chameleon to jail.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, but the following night was different.

Kitty was sleeping soundly, not noticing the menacing shadow looming around her walls. The owner of the shadow had snuck in as a tiny flea, and was now advancing on Kitty in his real form. Instantly, a tongue shot out and wrapped itself around Kitty, instantly waking her up. She couldn't fight back though, the tongue was too strong. The figure carried her throughout the streets, fortunately leading her past Dudley's house. Kitty grabbed a pebble with her tail and tossed it towards the house. Thanks to her superb aiming skills, it hit the doorbell. Peg opened it, ticked off about being woken up that late at night, but her expression changed when she saw the situation.

"Oh my..." Peg ran into Dudley's room. "Dudley!"

Dudley screamed, startled, as he leapt into the air. He quickly recovered when he fell back onto his bed.

"Mom, what is it?" He asked, worried, since he knew his mom would only wake him up like that if it were an emergency.

"It's your partner, Kitty." Peg explained. "She's been kidnapped by Chameleon!"

"What?" Dudley cried. "I'm coming Kitty!"

He rushed outside, tracking down Chameleon all the way to the bridge. When he got closer he was shocked: Kitty was tied up, this time by rope, and there were bombs surrounding her!

"You and your partner have foiled me for the last time Kitty!" Chameleon cackled. "These bombs will set off, one by one, causing the part of the bridge you're on to fall into the icy waters below! And as everyone knows: cats can't swim!"

Kitty rolled her eyes. Chameleon had this annoying habit of believing stereotypes, or at least the cat related ones. First there was the nine lives thing and now this. Okay, so some cats may hate water but not all of them do. She was one of the exceptions. Since she hated getting hairballs she switched to taking baths at a young age, later going for showers since they used less water. She also took swimming lessons when she applied for T.U.F.F., just in case.

Chameleon started setting off the bombs. Dudley quickly called for backup, calling Chief's number since Keswick had the annoying habit of insisting on code names, and then rushed to Kitty's rescue. By the time he reached them, there were only two bombs left, and the part of the bridge that Kitty was on was starting to bend towards the water. Kitty was visibly scared. This was because she was tied up too tightly to free herself with her claws, so despite knowing how to swim she was still in risk of drowning. Dudley saw her fear, and suddenly became furious. He leapt into the air...

"Only two left!" Chameleon laughed triumphantly; he started to push the second-to-last one...

Just then, with a menacing growl, Dudley tackled him! Kitty was surprised, she never heard Dudley growl like that before! She switched from surprise to shock when she saw Dudley beat up Chameleon, because along with marital arts moves Dudley was using wild dog type moves, including biting! When Dudley was done Chameleon lay on the ground mutilated. Unfortunately, the trigger of the bomb had been pushed down far enough to go down by itself, causing the second-to-last bomb to detonate! The piece of bridge Kitty was on was now connected to the rest of the bridge only by a pipe, which was gradually bending and becoming weaker.

"Hang on Kitty!" Dudley cried noticing this.

Very unfortunately, he couldn't reach her without risking pushing the broken part of the bridge down even further. There was only one thing to do.

"It's a huge risk, but I have no other choice." Dudley said, mostly to himself.

Kitty, overhearing, looked at him with questioning eyes since she couldn't vocally ask due to the gag around her mouth.

"I'm going to have to use my ancestor's strength. I got it from various breeds, including pit bull and bulldog, so I should be strong enough to accomplish this." Dudley grabbed the edge of the broken part of the bridge and struggled to lift it.

At this point Chief and a few agents of T.U.F.F. arrived in a van, while Peg drove up in her car. They both watched the scene with shock and fear, the fear coming entirely from Peg.

"Dudley be careful, you know..." Peg called out.

"I know I know!" Dudley interrupted, grunting. "But I don't care, I have to save Kitty!"

To T.U.F.F.'s shock, Dudley accomplished in lifting the broken piece of bridge! Struggling, he slowly carried it over the intact part of the bridge and lowered it so that Kitty could roll off unharmed. Keswick freed her with his Untying Ray, and they backed away so that Dudley could set down the broken piece without harming anyone.

"Thank you Dudley." Kitty gasped; no answer. "Dudley?"

Dudley fell to the ground!

"Dudley!" Kitty gasped, running over to him.

Peg rushed over too and quickly checked his heart.

"What happened?" Chief asked, both concerned and confused.

"Dudley inherited his strength from all sorts of strong breeds, meaning that his strength is even stronger than normal." Peg explained. "However he can't use his strength to his full extent because the rest of his body, including his heart and lungs, never caught up with his muscles."

"So tha-that's why he was able to cause so much dah-damage with just a few muh-moves." Keswick realized.

"Will he be okay?" Kitty asked, really worried.

"I believe so, his heart is pounding harder than normal but not at an alarming rate." Peg said, relieved. "A good rest in the hospital plus a few days vacation and he will be back to his old self."

Kitty gave a sigh of relief.

"That's great, I don't know what I'd do if he..." Kitty couldn't even finish the sentence.

Peg comfortingly put a hand on Kitty's shoulder. As proven by her dating Snaptrap and Chameleon before Peg was never prejudice so she was okay with her son being friends with a cat. As she got to know Kitty more Peg later was very glad that Dudley became friends with Kitty, and soon also became Kitty's friend.

The hospital was called, and Dudley was put on a stretcher. According to the doctor's diagnosis Dudley would have to stay there for a few days, unless he recovered quicker than expected. Kitty, Peg, Chief, and Keswick took turns going into Dudley's room and saying good-night to Dudley, even though he was unconscious and probably wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Good-night A-a-agent Puppy." Keswick said. "I hope you reh-reh-recover soon."

"Good-night Agent Puppy." Chief said. "Please recover soon, you and Katswell are the best agents on the force and we all need you."

"Good-night son." Peg said. "I'm proud of you for your selfless act of saving Kitty, but I wish you didn't risk your life like that."

"Buenas noches Dudley." Kitty said sadly. "For what it's worth, I thought your heart was the strongest part of your body. Despite what happened to you, I still think it is. Also...I really owe you my life this time."

Kitty then hugged Dudley, and a tear splashed onto his neck. She heard a pause on the heart rate monitor that was hooked up to Dudley and, scared, looked at it. The beeping was still going so she assumed that she imagined it. The truth was that she didn't imagine it, the pause was caused by Dudley's heart skipping a beat.


	3. A Dog Love Cat World

The next day, Dudley slowly woke up, feeling better but still weak. The doctor came in.

"And how are you this morning Mr. Puppy?" He asked.

"Tired...wait, where's Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"She's fine, she's probably back at T.U.F.F. right now." The doctor smiled. "Do you want me to contact her?"

"Not yet...can you call my mom first?"

"Of course."

See while Dudley was unconscious he had a dream where Kitty was in danger and Dudley suddenly turned into a superhero and saved her. Then, to his surprise, at the end of the dream Kitty kissed him. Dudley slightly woke up at that point and started thinking about why he would dream that. Then he realized that he had fallen in love with her.

A few minutes later, Peg walked in.

"How's my heroic boy?" Peg smiled, relieved to see Dudley awake.

"Tired...and a little nervous." Dudley said.

"Nervous? About what?" Peg asked, confused.

"I-I think I've fallen in love with Kitty." Dudley admitted.

Peg looked surprised, and then smiled.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, you two have become really good friends and you did act very protective of her last night."

"Yes but...I don't even know if it's real."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because...many months ago we got this poodle secretary named Fifi Oui-Oui and I fell in love with her. I even later proposed to her." Dudley explained.

"Why wasn't I told of this?" Peg frowned.

"Because she wasn't a poodle, she was just Chameleon in disguise and he was plotting to self-destruct T.U.F.F.'s headquarters." Dudley said sadly.

Peg looked at him sympathetically.

"So, it turns out my love for 'Fifi' wasn't real, it was just because 'she' was attractive." Dudley emphasized with hand quotes. "And so is Kitty so..."

"Dudley relax, your love for 'Fifi' was just a crush, nothing more." Peg smiled. "I'm sure your love for Kitty is different."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it wasn't her being pretty that caused you to become friends with her was it?"

"Well, no, it was because she was kind but tough, smart but with a good sense of humor, plus she later became very supportive of me..." Dudley stopped, realizing what Peg was getting at. "Wait a minute..."

Peg smiled at him knowingly.

"Thanks mom." Dudley smiled, feeling better. "But I still don't know if she'll return my feelings."

"Well if she doesn't now, she will later." Peg said. "And if she doesn't at all, then she's not the one for you."

"Yeah..."

"You want me to get her so you can...?" Peg offered.

"No." Dudley shook his head. "I think I'd rather try hanging out with her as friends instead of partners first, like a day at the carnival or something. I want to see how she does in civilian life, my old life, since her life has revolved around T.U.F.F. since she was a teenager."

"That's a good idea." Peg nodded.

"You can let her know that I'm awake now though, she must be worried about me."

"She was, in fact I think she was as worried about you as I was."

"Really?"

Peg nodded again.

Once Kitty got the word that Dudley was all right she immediately went to the hospital to see him.

"Dudley!" She said happily, hugging him again; Dudley hugged her back, his tail wagging. "I was so worried, are you all right?"

"I'm fine now." Dudley smiled.

"Thank you for saving my life, I really owe you one."

"Aw, you owe me nothing." Dudley rubbed the back of his head. "So, has the doctor said anything about me yet?"

"I talked to him before coming in here and he said you should be able to leave tonight or tomorrow if you rest a lot." Kitty smiled. "But you can't work with T.U.F.F. for about a week, the doctor wants to make sure you fully recover first."

"Drat." Dudley frowned. "Oh well, I have kinda missed hanging out with my old friends. Say, how about you take a day or two off later and I'll introduce you to them?"

"I'll try, it'll depend on what the Chief says." Kitty said. "Otherwise, I'd love to."

"Great." Dudley wagged his tail again.

Dudley, thanks to resting a lot, was able to leave later that night. Peg picked him up and drove him home, where they celebrated by playing an old board game they used to play.

About three days passed. Kitty finally managed to secure a couple days off so that she could hang out with Dudley. Chief was reluctant at first, but knew how close she and Dudley had become so he gave in. The first day of her break Dudley introduced her to his old friends. Roger already kinda new her from the 'reformed Snaptrap mall' incident, and was honored to meet the agent who saved his and quite a few other people's lives. Dudley of course had a great time hanging out with his old friends. Kitty had to get used to a few things, but she had a fun time as well.

The next day, Dudley invited Kitty to the carnival and she accepted. They had even more fun that day, they went on all the rides and tried all the games. Dudley won her a little mouse toy, while Kitty won him a giant rubber bone. That night, they sat on a hill gazing out into the ocean.

"Thank you Dudley, I had a wonderful time." Kitty smiled.

"Me too." Dudley smiled back. "It was great seeing your fun side, you know when I first met you I thought you didn't have a fun bone in your body."

"Well, you bring out the fun in me." Kitty said before chuckling: "Remember when you first joined T.U.F.F.?"

"Yeah, we literally fought like cats and dogs." Dudley chuckled back.

Kitty laughed.

"I know, and in retrospect it was funny when you called out those Chinese dishes whenever you hit me."

"Yeah...sorry about insulting your breath though."

"Aw, it's okay, fish breath can't smell that great to a dog anyway."

"True, I'm not too big on fish."

"You know, you haven't met my parents." Kitty realized. "And I may know your mom but I have no idea what your dad was like."

"I would like to meet your parents." Dudley agreed. "As for my dad, well." Dudley stopped looking sad; Kitty looked at him sympathetically. "He was a great guy, and a great dad. He did a lot of community services." Dudley smiled, looking proud. "He helped the homeless and donated to charities. He was one of the most charitable guys you could ever know. Mom may have taught me to tell the truth, not steal from others, and not chew your butt in public, but dad taught me about helping others and putting them before yourself."

"Wow. No wonder you're a great guy, you take after him." Kitty smiled.

"Yeah...but then..." Dudley hung his head. "Do you remember the shooting incident of 2000, when we were ten? It happened at my school instead of yours so..."

"Actually I think I do remember my parents talking about that, and especially being glad that I wasn't there." Kitty froze. "You mean...?"

Dudley nodded.

"It was at the end of school, most of us started to leave the campus, including me." Dudley tried not to cry. "This gang hated dogs and was trying to get rid of us, so they drove up to the school with guns. Dad drove by to pick me up at the same time. The gang got out of their car and randomly fired at us and the school. Most of us managed to escape, me especially because of my quick reflexes, but then I saw some slower kids still running for the building. I ran out and grabbed them, and then I started to run back inside. Dad saw this and fought off the gang to protect me and the rest of the school. He lost his life, but it wasn't in vain. A bullet from a misfire got me in the shoulder, meaning that if dad hadn't distracted them...I'd probably be dead. Later the police arrived and arrested the gang. They're still in jail today."

"Oh Dudley." Kitty said sadly, also trying not to cry. "I'm so sorry that happened."

"Me too." Dudley nodded. "Dad and I both got medals for protecting the other kids, I still have mine in my room and mom has dad's."

"I'd like to see your medal sometime." Kitty smiled.

Dudley nodded with a weak smile. Then he wiped an eye and smiled a little stronger.

"What about your parents?" He asked.

"Mom is, well, a lot like me." Kitty chuckled. "The only difference between us is that she always had control over her cat instincts, I was really bad at it when I was younger. I once ate a magician at my twelfth birthday party just because he was a mouse."

"Ouch." Dudley winced.

"Yeah, luckily I swallowed him whole so mom was able to pull him out by his scarves. I did have to pay for his therapy later though..." Kitty said sheepishly. "I went to apologize to him years later when I got better control of my instincts. He was scared at first, but when he saw how sorry I was he accepted my apology. He also joked that if I should ever have kittens to **not** call on him for parties. I laughed at that, after all I deserved it."

"What about your dad?"

"Dad is cool, he's more fun than mom." Kitty smiled. "You'll like him actually, though try not to laugh when you see him play with a yarn ball. Mom has commented that I got my instincts from him since he often does cat stuff...kinda like how you often do dog stuff."

"I would definitely like to meet him then." Dudley smiled. "What about your mom, will she like me?"

"Yeah, especially since she'll be glad that I gained control over my instincts enough to befriend a dog. I used to be scared of them during elementary school."

"That's good, because I would like your parents to approve of me...just in case."

"Just in case of what?"

"Well...you see..." Dudley gulped. "I've fallen in love with you."

Kitty dropped her mouth open.

"Now don't say anything." Dudley said quickly. "I know, a cat and a dog dating is highly unusual, and we're best friends and partners which makes it even weirder. But that night I saved you, I was so scared of losing you. That's why I attacked Chameleon viciously like that, I was furious at him for putting you in that much danger. Later on I had a dream that ended with us becoming a couple, and that's when I realize that I had fallen in love with you. I was at first scared that it wasn't real, but mom talked to me and made me realize that I fell in love with you for your personality. Look, I understand if you don't have the same feelings for me so it's okay if you don't return them."

Kitty thought for a moment.

"Well, I'll admit I don't have any romantic feelings for you, at least not any that I can think of." Kitty admitted; then she smiled. "But I'm not saying it's impossible. I am touched that you care about me that much, so I will agree to go on nonromantic dates with you. Who knows, we might become a couple in the future, but I wouldn't hold your breath...especially not literally."

Dudley smiled. Even though he wished she could return his feelings he was grateful that she was being respectful of his. He was also glad that she didn't consider them becoming a couple ridiculous.

A few weeks passed. Kitty and Dudley managed to get free time for Dudley to meet her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Katswell liked Dudley right away, especially Mr. Katswell. Mr. Katswell even almost reminded Dudley of his own dad, and Dudley started to feel like a son to Mr. Katswell. Mr. Katswell at one point took Dudley aside and asked if he and Kitty were dating, since he wanted Kitty to settle down a little and not make T.U.F.F. her entire life. Dudley told him that he loved Kitty, but she doesn't feel the same way yet. Mr. Katswell encouraged Dudley to win Kitty over, but Dudley said that he was going to leave it up to Kitty.


	4. The Cat's Out of the Bag

The next month, Bird Brain was at it again. This time he was stealing flying machines in order to create a flying device for himself. He succeeded at a prototype, but needed something that was less of a vehicle and more of a jetpack without the need for fuel. This lead him to stealing an experimental microchip that would allow vehicles like rockets to fly and land themselves. Dudley and Kitty caught up with him at ASA (Animal Space Administration) and started to fight him. Zippy was there too, but was immediately subdued by Dudley getting her beak stuck in a bulletin board when he threw her like a dart. Kitty distracted Bird Brain, while Dudley prepared to pounce on him. He succeeded, causing Bird Brain's flying prototype to swerve all over. Bird Brian fell to the floor hard, where Kitty handcuffed him, while Dudley zoomed into a pile of metal parts.

"Dudley!" Kitty gasped, running over to him.

Kitty pulled an unconscious Dudley out of the pile of metal.

"Dudley wake up, please." Kitty shook him lightly; no luck.

Sadden, Kitty thought back to the last time Dudley was unconscious, and how worried she was about him. She thought about how depressed she would be if anything permanent happened to Dudley. Then she realized: she loved Dudley this whole time and didn't know it.

"Dudley...I love you." She whispered before kissing him.

That's what woke him up. He stared, wide-eyed, at her, until it registered in his brain that Kitty was kissing him, meaning she loved him back. Overjoyed, he returned the kiss. It was nothing like the on he gave 'Fifi', it was sweet and gentle. It was so gentle in fact that it took a while for Kitty to notice it. When she did she realized that Dudley was all right and she smiled. They soon broke free from the kiss.

"Kitty, you...?" Dudley smiled.

Kitty nodded, still smiling. They hugged.

Fortunately Bird Brain was still dazed by his fall so he didn't notice. In fact, none of the villains ever found out due to Dudley and Kitty keeping their new relationship a secret from most everyone else.

After delivering Bird Brain and Zippy to jail they went back to T.U.F.F.

"Chief, can we see you for a minute?" Dudley said as he and Kitty went into Chief's office.

"Certainly Agent Puppy, what can I do for you?" Chief smiled.

"Nothing, really, we just need to tell you something." Kitty said.

"Well what is it?"

"Kitty and I are a couple now." Dudley smiled as he and Kitty held hands.

Chief looked surprised.

"Yeah, I know, this is unusual, but it's true." Kitty nodded. "We just wanted to let you know that we're keeping a secret from everyone, except for you and our parents. We won't let our relationship get in the way of our job."

"Well, in that case I approve." Chief smiled. "You two were always great partners so there's no reason why you can't be a great couple as well. And this time we can send you on undercover missions with you as a married or just dating couple without it looking weird."

"That's true." Dudley chuckled. "Hey wait, we never went on one of those kinds of undercover missions."

"Oh, right. Well you know what I mean."

"Sure Chief." Kitty smiled.

Yup, Dudley and Kitty only told their parents, who of course were all overjoyed. Later Peg met Kitty's parents and they got along great. However, one did find out on his own, but don't worry it wasn't a villain. It was Keswick, who caught Dudley and Kitty on a date at one of the restaurants near the police station (they went to that area often due to the villains rarely going there...for an obvious reason). Keswick secretly watched them through the window, and was surprised to find them in love and so happy. After getting over the surprise he did feel gladness for them, but there was something else he felt.


	5. Keswick's Dilemma

The next day, even though Dudley and Kitty kept their relationship a secret they were very happy with each other. They didn't fight and greeted each other more pleasantly than usual. The other agents didn't seem to notice, but Keswick did. Later in the day, Dudley was walking past Keswick's lab when he thought he heard crying. He concentrated on the sound until he realized that it was coming from Keswick's lab. Being a sucker for crying, as all dogs automatically become sympathetic to anyone feeling bad, Dudley went inside the lab and saw Keswick crying on his table.

"Keswick?" Dudley said, concerned.

Keswick looked up, but didn't stop crying.

"O-oh...Agent *sniff* Puppy." Keswick tried to calm down; he blew his nose and managed to stop crying.

"Is there anything wrong?" Dudley asked.

"I saw you and Kitty on a dah-date last night." Keswick looked down.

"Oh." Dudley blushed. "Er, sorry for not telling you but Kitty and I have been keeping it a secret from everyone else except for our parents and Chief so that the villains don't find out accidentally. Our parents for obvious reasons and Chief because we wanted to get his approval."

"It's okay, I uh-understand." Keswick was still sad.

Dudley sat down.

"That wasn't what was bothering you was it?" He guessed.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just...lah-look I am happy for you and Agent Kah-Katswell but I guess you can say I'm also...jah-jealous."

Now Dudley got it.

"Oh, of course." He said sympathetically. "Hey don't feel bad, you'll find someone."

"Yeh-yeah right." Keswick frowned. "I hah-have a fear of girls for one thing."

"Hey, I got over my fear of thunder...still working on the 'fear of dentist' but considering what they do to your mouth it's forgivable...but anyway my point is you can get over your fear of girls, you just have to give them a chance."

"Maybe...but what about my...other pah-problem?"

"You mean being a strange mix of...oh, I see." Dudley winced, remembering that Keswick's various traits even creeped Chief out at times. "Well, there has to be a logical explanation for why you have those various traits."

"Of course there is, I just have more seh-species in my background than you have bah-breeds." Keswick frowned, annoyed. "Okay that was an eh-exaggeration but you know what I meh-mean."

"Oh, now I get it." Dudley smiled. "See of you had just said that earlier...so what species do you have?"

"Mostly marsupial, I think wallaby, and platypus." Keswick sighed. "But I have a little fish in me too, plus some others I probably don't even know about."

"There see, that's not weird that's cool." Dudley smiled. "Just point that out and you'll stand a better chance of getting a girl. And here's a tip: forget about mechanical ones. They don't have real hearts like we do, even if you can give them emotions."

A metal hand slapped the back of his head.

"*OW!*" Dudley rubbed the back of his head; he then glared at Keswick's lab computer. "I meant the blood-pumping kind of heart, geez!"

"Sorry." The lab computer said in a mechanical voice; surprisingly it was a guy voice.

"Don't mah-mind Max, he's just puh-protective of his kind." Keswick managed a small smile.

"Well next time he should wear padding, he can break someone's skull with that hand of his." Dudley muttered.

"Noted and stored, will get padding for mechanical hands." Max said.

"Say, I thought you made all mechanical objects girls." Dudley looked at Keswick confused.

"I also wah-wanted someone I could have a guy-to-guy cha-chat." Keswick explained. "Dad obviously is no gah-good and Stan sometimes is too busy at huh-home."

"Well, you also have me now." Dudley smiled.

"True." Keswick smiled; then he sighed. "Yuh-you really think I'll fah-find someone?"

"Of course, you're a great guy." Dudley smiled. "You're smart, kind, and care a lot about others. There is sure to be a girl out there who can look past your multi-species detail, maybe even find it cool, and see who you are on the inside."

"Thanks." Keswick looked a lot happier. "I really ah-appreciate it."

"No problem." Dudley and Keswick hugged.

"Thank you Agent Puppy." Max said.

"No problemo Max." Dudley pointed his finger in a cool fashion as he left the lab.


	6. A Dog and Cat Marriage

Time passed, and Kitty and Dudley soon went steady. They continued being in love for a little over a year, when Dudley decided that it was time to propose. They after all had been dating without any problems, their families got along great with each other, and they hadn't been attracted to another guy or girl since they started dating. Dudley took Kitty back to the carnival where he first admitted his feelings, and they went on the one ride they didn't go on that first time: The Tunnel of Love. Luckily, they were the first ones there and were completely alone inside the tunnel, so Dudley proposed. Kitty accepted happily, hugging him, and they kissed. This time they told the truth to everyone at TU.F.F. so that all the agents could attend the wedding. The other agents were surprised, but soon congratulated the couple. Chief was especially happy, and Keswick, who had got over his jealousy a long time ago, shook Dudley's hand and told Kitty she was very lucky. Despite being scared of girls he had managed to build up a tolerance for the agents, and only got scared off they got too close.

Dudley's mom and Kitty's parents were extra happy, though Peg and Mrs. Katswell got into a slight argument over who was doing what for the wedding. Dudley and Kitty ended up finding it amusing, because their mom's fight was almost like a sister fight.

"I'm doing the dress!" Peg said.

"My daughter is the bride so I'm doing the dress!" Mrs. Katswell held a wedding dress catalogue high in the air; she then ran off.

"You come back here you cheetah!" Peg ran off after her.

Dudley and Kitty cracked up. Even Mr. Katswell was laughing.

"So, besides walking you down the aisle what's my job?" Mr. Katswell asked Kitty, calming down a little.

"How about finding a church...unless Dudley wants a park." Kitty turned to her fiance.

"A park would be beautiful, and if the reception runs late enough we can all enjoy the sunset." Dudley reasoned.

"True." Kitty nodded.

"Okay, park it is." Mr Katswell grinned. "It will also help keep my wife and Peg from over-decorating."

Dudley and Kitty laughed again.

Mrs. Katswell and Peg came back, both of them looking disheveled. The wedding dress catalogue had been torn in half and they were each holding a half.

"Okay you too, thank you for entertaining us but let's be reasonable here." Kitty stood up, trying not to smile. "Mom, you'll do my dress and Peg will take care of the catering. You both will decorate the park and no fighting this time."

"Okay." Mrs. Katswell nodded.

"Works for me." Peg shrugged.

The two of them then got a look at each other and burst into laughter. Mr. Katswell, Dudley, and Kitty joined in.

The wedding went off without a hitch. The villains were given extra tight security to prevent their breaking out and minor crooks were caught by the other agents. Kitty's dress was beautiful, it was off-the-shoulder with ruffles in the skirt, and pearls lining the collar. She also wore lacy gloves and shoe versions of her high-heeled boots. Her headband was replaced with a silver tiara and a short train. Her bouquet had dogwood and cattails along with the roses. Dudley wore a tux, for once even wearing pants! Dudley's old friends, Chief, and Keswick were the groomsmen. Dudley had a hard time picking out his Best Man, but finally decided on Roger, who he knew since kindergarten. Kitty's old friends from school were the bridesmaids, along with Peg who didn't want to be left out (Mrs. Katswell was the Maid of Honor obviously so...).

During the reception, everyone had fun. Keswick was a little overwhelmed due to all the girls there, but he controlled his fear for Kitty and Dudley's sake. Chief was too small to be on the dance floor on his own, so he had his monitor system brought along and danced on that. Later, Dudley proved to be right in picking the park. The sunset made a perfect ending to the whole thing.

A couple years later, Dudley and Kitty had a son named Ace, who not only inherited all the dog traits of his dad but also gained some smarts from his mom. He looked like Dudley, except his muzzle was smaller and he had a short crop of hair that he got from his grandparents and mother. The following year they had a daughter named Dot, who was small for her age but grew out of it when she was a teenager. She looked more like her mom, but had her dad's personality. She too inherited her dad's traits, but to a lesser extant. Ace eventually became a member of T.U.F.F.. Dot wasn't qualified, but she didn't mind because she wasn't into fighting. Instead she worked at community services, just like her paternal grandfather before her. Dudley and Kitty were proud of both their children, and continued working at T.U.F.F. until they reached retirement age. Ace eventually brought about a new race of T.U.F.F. agents, a race that would bring villainy down to it's knees.


End file.
